


Rasped On

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 23prompt: "Do we have to?"Baz cuts Simon's hair.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Rasped On

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I wrote this yesterday, I just didn't get it uploaded until just now because I've been so damn busy. but uh here you go! 
> 
> prompt is from [this list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020) on tumblr!

“Do we have to?”

“Yes.”

“Right, but have you considered-?”

“Simon, stop being a prepubescent child and come here.”

Simon begrudgingly gets off of the bed and his socked feet pad along the floor as he walks to Baz in the bathroom. He leans against the door frame and glares. Baz stands there, cocking his hip to the side and holding up a pair of shears almost ominously.

“Come on, Snow. You’re the one who asked me to do this in the first place.”

“I know, but what if I’ve changed my mind this month?”

“Ah, you did warn me that you would say that. And you told me not to let you.” 

“Baz,” Simon whines. He’s still standing in the door frame and he crosses his arms over his bare chest in defiance.

They do this dance every month. Simon’s hair grows quickly and becomes unruly fast, so Simon asked Baz to cut his hair every month or so. Baz agreed but now regrets his decision because Simon is the most unreasonable wanker he’s ever dealt with.

“It looks fine,” Simon insists, running his hands through his hair, ruffling the curls that are spread out uncontrollably over his forehead.

“I think that our definitions of fine might be quite different,” Baz says. (He actually loves Simon’s hair like this - he loves Simon’s hair in any style.)

Simon tongues at the inside of his cheek and leans away from the door frame, finally giving in and coming to sit down in the chair that Baz set up in front of the mirror. Baz gently runs his fingers through Simon’s hair, trying to tame the mess of curls. (It doesn’t work.)

“Be gentle,” Simon says.

Baz laughs under his breath. “Getting your haircut doesn’t hurt, Simon.”

“You’re an unreliable source,” Simon mumbles. “I’ve never even seen you cut your hair.”

Baz brandishes the shears and makes eye contact with Simon in the mirror, still standing behind him, making the gesture seem a lot more intimidating. “That’s because I know how to style my long hair,” he says proudly.

Simon hmmphs.

“Are you ready?” Baz asks.

Simon nods his head slowly. “I guess,” he says

Baz had previously set out clippers and a towel. He picks up the towel and carefully wraps it around the back of Simon’s neck, patting him on the shoulders to encourage him to sit up a bit in the chair. Simon does so.

Baz takes his time trimming the ends of Simon’s hair, and then pulls out the clippers and starts to shave the sides of it, like Simon usually keeps it. Simon is quiet the whole time, but he doesn’t seem upset. Just calm. Simon always gets this way when he has to change his hair, and Baz is used to that. He knows that once the process is over, Simon will be happy with it. In addition, Baz loves running his fingers over the shaved sides of Simon’s head.

Once he is satisfied with his handiwork, Baz sets down the clippers and gently runs his hands over the shaved parts of Simon’s head to brush off any loose hairs. He looks at Simon in the mirror, trying to get his approval. Simon nods after a moment and there’s a small smile on his face so Baz knows that Simon likes it.

Baz doesn’t have to say anything. He just nods his head towards the sink and Simon stands up and brings the chair over to it. Baz scoops up the towel that was previously around Simon’s neck and places it against the counter so Simon can lean his neck back against it. Baz turns on the water in the sink and slowly and carefully he wets Simon’s hair. 

This is one of Baz’s greatest joys. He loves it when Simon lets him touch him like this, and he even has travel size shampoo and conditioner waiting for him in the drawer so that he doesn’t have to go all the way to the shower. As he cleans and conditions Simon’s hair, Simon letting out soft sighs of contentment in the process, Baz has more than half a mind to stop and snog him, but he wants to get this done. There will be plenty of time for kissing later. When Baz is finished, he has Simon sit up and towel dries his hair.

“Feel better?” Baz asks.

Simon nods and smiles. He’s still sitting close enough that he can wrap his arms around Baz’s waist and press his face into his hip. “Yes,” he says. “Thank you.”

Baz wraps his arms around the tops of Simon’s shoulders and presses his face into Simon’s freshly cut hair. It’s wet and it smells like his conditioner. It’s nice.

“We don’t have to do this for another month,” Baz says. “I promise.”

Simon laughs against Baz’s hip. “We can do it every day,” he says. “If it will make you happy.”


End file.
